


Giddy-up

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sam Winchester, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gigantic Horse Cock, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Other, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Sam takes it like a champ, Size Kink, Supernatural Kink Meme, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Dad," Dean says, "Is this wrong?"John smiles as he counts the money from tonight – at least five times their usual poker or pool winnings. "You're an alpha, Dean," he says, "If it were you or me, it'd be wrong. But you know how you like to hunt, and Sammy doesn't?" Dean nods. "Well, tonight is something Sammy will like to do."





	Giddy-up

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill. The tags are totally explicit here. Don't like, don't read. This fic is exactly what it says on the cover.

"Dad," Dean says, "Is this wrong?"  
  
John smiles as he counts the money from tonight – at least five times their usual poker or pool winnings. "You're an alpha, Dean," he says, "If it were you or me, it'd be wrong. But you know how you like to hunt, and Sammy doesn't?" Dean nods. "Well, tonight is something _Sammy_ will like to do."  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't he be, y'know, _awake_ for it?" His younger brother blinks sleepily, eyes half-lidded and unfocused from the pill John made him take.  
  
John smiles. "Alphas pay more if they think they're getting away with something. So if Sammy's doing this for us, the least we can do is make sure he gets every last dollar in their wallets. But remember – just because he's a little out of it, doesn't mean he's not going to enjoy everything that happens, okay?" Dean nods again.  
  
"Good boy. Now, you go do your job, and Sammy and me will do ours."  
  
Dean scuffs his feet as he walks across the barn, ignoring the two dozen alphas sitting on folding chairs in a half-circle around the floor. "Hey boy," he says to the horse in the stall. It's clear he can smell Sammy, because his cock is out and bobbing intimidatingly low beneath his belly. The horse's dick is almost the size of his arm, Dean notes with wonder, and almost as thick. He quickly checks the saddle. Everything looks good.  
  
John's got Sammy carefully strapped face down into the sling, ass up with his legs bent at the knee and a bar spreading them wide so everyone can see his pink, hairless private parts, and his hands tied to his ankles. There's a line of saliva drooling down from Sammy's mouth. It matches his blank stare.  
  
"Okay, Dean," John says.  
  
Dean opens the gate.  
  
The stallion trots past him eagerly, following Sammy's sweet ripe scent. John guides the horse forward, its cock stabbing eagerly at Sammy's butt. When it sinks home into Sammy's tiny little hole, Dean is sure Dad's made a terrible mistake, it's not going to fit. But then Sammy moans, lips pursed into a round "O", and he lets the stallion in.  
  
The alphas cheer.  
  
_Jesus_, Dean thinks, _you can see its cock bulging in Sammy's belly_. There's an acrid smell as the sheer girth of it squeezes Sammy's bladder from the inside, forcing his tiny cocklet to drizzle urine down onto the hay, making the alphas cheer again.  
  
Sammy's eyes are rolled up, but he doesn't look like he's in pain. He's twitching and moaning, muscles clenching slightly even though the drugs should have left him with almost no muscle control at all.  
  
Once all but four inches of the horse's cock are inside Sammy, John secures the sling around the horse. The device lets Sam swing forward and back, fucking him on the horse's cock as it moves but keeping the omega snug along its belly where he's safe.  
  
Dean swings himself into the saddle and waits until John gives the all-clear.  
  
"Go ahead, son," he says. "No more'n a trot – give 'em their money's worth."  
  
With a flick of the reins, Dean's off.  
  
He's glad he can't see Sam right now. It's bad enough just knowing what's going on, that he's fucking Sam back onto that humongous horse cock by proxy with every step, hearing the omega's confused whimpers of arousal and the obscene squelch of slick and precum mixing in his hole.  
  
If Dean could see it, he'd have blown his load already. And he wants this to last as much as every other alpha here.  
  
"One!" John yells out, and he knows that means Sam's climaxed for the first time.  
  
Dean speeds up the pace just a bit – Sam's got nine more orgasms to get through. After that, the alphas will be able to take turns fucking their knots into him, his tiny hole too stretched out to clench down on them. It's supposed to feel _amazing_.  
  
Then it'll be John and Dean's turn to fuck him, once the drugs have worn out. Maybe just see if he can get his whole arm inside, just like the horse's cock. Or maybe he'll be wide enough for them to knot him together.  
  
Sam moans again as John yells out "Two!" and Dean knows John's right, this is exactly what Sammy's made for. And now that Sam's slick has finally come in, they can do it again and again and again.  
  
"Giddy-up," he tells the horse, thinking of his brother stretched out on both their knots. "Let's give Sammy what he needs."


End file.
